Life with the Fangirlboy
by namelessfreak
Summary: Ferb and Jolissa decide they've had enough of Irving's clingyness, but in doing so, they say some hurtful things.


Life with the Fan girl

I have lived in Danville for only a few weeks, and already, I like it here. I've become friends with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, the most amazing people I have ever met. Apparently, Phineas and Ferb can do anything and everything to make every day fun, or at least a lot more interesting. Isabella is incredibly sweet and friendly and always seems to be able to help Phineas and Ferb with those Girl Scouts she's sometimes with. The adventures have been the most thrilling, amazing experiences I've had in my life, but if there was one thing, or should I say one person, that has been weird, it would have to be this boy named Irving. For some reason, he always likes to tag along with Phineas, Ferb, and their other friends. Plus, he acts like they're famous people, or something. I mean, I know he thinks Phineas and Ferb are cool. I think so too, but he always seems to go a little overboard.

Today, Phineas and Ferb make a little device that makes people blend into the background, sort of making them invisible. We have many laughs, as we watch ourselves change colors.

"Haha now we're part of the walls!" laughed Phineas.

"Yeah, imagine if someone walks by" I laughed, "They'd think we're like ghosts, or something!"

"Yeah." Isabella agreed, "Or chameleons. They blend into their surroundings, too."

"More like talking chameleons!" giggled someone nearby.

The four of us turn back to our normal colors, and turn to find a familiar pair of eyes encased in round, pink glasses.

"Hi" the voice said, as the colors change to reveal Irving.

Apparently, Irving figured out how the device worked and turned invisible to sneak up on us.

"Irving?" said a surprised Phineas.

"How the heck did you get inside Phineas and Ferb's house?" I asked.

"I found a spare key" giggled Irving.

Irving proceeds to pose us all together for a picture for his scrapbook. We were all uncomfortable being photographed like this, especially me and Ferb, but Irving posed, as if we were all best friends. Really, what is Irving trying to do, I thought, Trying to prove to everyone he's the coolest?

When Irving appears to finally be leaving, Ferb and I begin to say things we probably shouldn't have said, at least, not while he can still hear us.

"Finally, the stalker's leaving!" I said.

"If he stayed any longer, he'd ask for a sleepover." said Ferb.

"Oh come on guys." said Phineas, "He's just really happy to join us in our adventures."

"Yeah, isn't that a little harsh?" asked Isabella.

"Phineas, he had a lock of my hair in his scrapbook." said Ferb, "How else could he have gotten it, besides stalking us?"

"Who could blame him?" asked Phineas, "Your hair is green."

Ferb gives Phineas this annoyed look, clearly implying he was not getting the point.

"Well, the point is" I said, "He's always in our faces, following us!"

"Doesn't he have a life, besides following people around?" I continued, "I mean, don't get me wrong. You guys can make anything fun, but he's gone way too far. This morning, I think he started following me around, too!"

"Well, I guess you have a point, there." said Isabella.

As the four of us are talking, we suddenly hear the sound of someone, presumably Irving, dropping a book and slamming the door. Phineas turns around to see Irving gone and his scrapbook in the hallway.

"Hey. Irving left his scrapbook here." he said, picking up the scrapbook, "He must have heard us."

"Well, at least now, he won't be bothering us anymore." I said.

"I admit he's a little nutty" said Phineas, "But I think he just wants to be our friend."

Hearing this, I think back to all the times I have been judged and criticized by parents and other kids for being different from other girls around me. I may not have been obsessed with anyone, but now, I begin to feel bad that I said those mean things about him.

"Hey" Isabella suggested, "Why don't we go apologize?"

"Well, I suppose he does deserve a second chance." Ferb agreed.

The next day, we go to Irving's house and ring the doorbell. A tall blonde guy with black glasses answers the door.

"If it isn't Phineas and Ferb and their friends." he said, "My brother's been talking about you and your projects. He looked kind of depressed today, though."

"Can we talk to him, right now?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess" he said, "He's up in his room."

We walk upstairs to his room, and I knock on his bedroom door. Of course, Irving does not look too happy when he opens the door and sees us.

"I just want to say, we're sorry we said those things about you." I apologized, "It was really mean of us."

"Can you forgive us?" asked Ferb.

"Oh I cannot stay mad at you guys!" said Irving, as he proceeds to hug me and Ferb tightly.

"Irving" I said in pain, "We can hardly breathe."

"Oh sorry." said Irving, loosening his grip.

In the end, it is kind of fun to have a friend like Irving. Sure, he's a little kooky and girly, but he's also fun to be around, and he hasn't let what other people think stop him from being himself. I think he's going to make a great friend, too.


End file.
